


I should've thrown you to the zombies

by Bisexuallama



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: What do you do when there's a raging zombie apocalypse in your city?According to Laurel Lance, sleep apparently
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I should've thrown you to the zombies

As usual, Dinah woke up before her girlfriend. She got out of bed, careful not to wake her partner, and put on her silk flower patterned grey robe. 

The brunette walked past the giant window she had in her living room, like she always did. Only this time she saw something outside that made her blink twice. 

Laurel was sleeping peacefully when her girlfriend barged through their bedroom door. 

"There are zombies outside" Dinah said. She went into her closet to grab her shotgun and a new set of clothes. 

"Sure there are" Laurel responded with her eyes closed. 

"Laurel, I'm being serious" 

"Then you can go ahead and fight them" The blonde yawned. "I'm gonna go back to sleep" 

Dinah walked out of the closet wearing jeans, a simple navy green t-shirt and a denim jacket with her shotgun in one hand. "I can't believe you're going to sleep through a freaking zombie apocalypse" 

"Believe it, sista" Laurel said as she turned to lay on her other side. "If you survive, bring me back a souvenir" 

The brunette walked over to her girlfriend and placed a kiss on her temple. "You're unbelievable" 

Two hours and forty-five minutes later, Laurel finally got out of bed. She took a quick shower before going to the kitchen to get some breakfast. The canary opened the cabinet to grab a box of pop tarts, but was disappointed when she remembered that she ate them all and forgot to buy a new pack. So she had to settle for a fruit. 

The apartment door opened, revealing a very tired looking Dinah covered in blood and zombie bits. 

Laurel sat at the counter eating an apple. "What the hell happened to you?" 

"Zombies. Lots of zombies" The brunette sighed while she put down her gun. 

"You look like shit" The blonde said, getting up from the chair at the counter. "Don't get close to me. I don't want zombie blood all over my new shirt" 

Dinah grinned at those words. She tackled her girlfriend from behind, causing them both to fall to the ground. 

"Dinah! Get off of me" Laurel whined. 

"I just want to give you a kiss" The brunette said, pressing her lips against her partner's.

Despite her whining from earlier, Laurel kissed back. She held onto the sides of the brunette's waist as Dinah's tongue entered her mouth. She moaned into the kiss when her girlfriend's hand found its way underneath her shirt, groping her breast. Dinah pulled away from the kiss with Laurel's bottom lip between her teeth. 

"We should get cleaned up" Dinah said, offering a hand to her girlfriend as she stood up on her feet. "Care to join me in the shower?" 

Laurel gasped and pointed a finger at the brunette. "You meant for this to happen" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about" The curly haired woman denied, trying to hide her smile. 

"You got me dirty on purpose so that I would join you in the shower" Laurel watched as her girlfriend slowly took off her clothes in an attempt to convince her to join her. 

When the brunette was fully naked she stopped at the doorway of the bathroom. She looked back at her girlfriend, who's eyes were glued to her backside. 

"You coming?" Dinah asked seductively before she entered the bathroom. 

The short haired blonde groaned when she heard the shower running. She took off her clothes faster than Barry Allen and went into the bathroom. 

An hour later, the two canaries exited the shower after having amazing, steamy shower sex. 

Dinah stood in front of the mirror above her sink, blow drying her hair while wrapped in a grey towel. Laurel sat on the edge of the tub wrapped in a blue towel while she watched her beautiful girlfriend. 

"I have to tell you something, but you probably already know" The blonde said, standing up from the tub. 

Her girlfriend put the blow dryer in a cabinet beside the sink. "What is it?" Dinah asked. 

"Your ass is DINAHmite" Laurel said with a goofy smile on her mouth. "See what I did there? DINAHmite" 

"That was a terrible pun" The brunette shook her head with a smile. "I should've thrown you to the zombies" 

Laurel rested her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder as she slid her arms around her waist from behind. "You'd never do that. You would miss me too much" 

"One thing I won't miss though, is your cooking" Dinah laughed while exiting the bathroom. 

"So, I almost burned down the apartment. Twice. It could've been worse!" 

"Our neighbor's cat lost all of his hair, Laurel. How do you almost burn the apartment making popcorn?!" The brunette asked, putting on a maroon colored hoodie and a pair of booty shorts. 

"In my defense, it was three in the morning. I was sleep deprived and hungry as hell" Laurel said as she put on jean shorts and a tight tank top. 

Dinah smiled. She put her hands around her girlfriend's neck. "I wonder why I keep up with you" 

Laurel put her arms behind the brunette's waist. "It certainly isn't because of my cooking" 

They both laughed. When their laughter died down, they looked into each other's eyes. 

"I love your eyes" Dinah stroked just under her girlfriend's right eye with the back of her thumb. 

The blonde tucked a strand of thick curly brown hair behind her partner's ear. "I love your.. everything" 

Dinah pressed a kiss against her girlfriend's chin. "What do you want to do today?" 

"Anything that involves you and food" 

"What if I want to cuddle with you all day?" 

"That sounds perfect" Laurel said. She took her partner's hand and dragged her to the bed. "I will get up every now and then to get a snack though" 

The two women got into their bed. Laurel scooted closer to her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist while her fingers played with the string of her hoodie. Dinah played a soft, soothing song on her portable Bluetooth speaker as her eyes were closed. 

"You were just playing with me, right? About zombies being in Star City?" Laurel asked. 

"There were real zombies" Dinah confirmed. "You would've enjoyed shooting their brains out" 

"Aww man. Can't believe I missed a real zombie apocalypse" The blonde pouted against her girlfriend's curly hair. "Wait. How did the zombies get here?" 

"Sara and the legends. They fixed the timeline and wiped the minds of everyone that saw the zombies. It's like it never happened" 

"Hmm. If I turned into a zombie..would you kill me?" 

Dinah took a deep breath. "I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger of a gun when I'm aiming it at your face" 

"Likewise, babe" Laurel smiled. "I'm gonna cook dinner today and by that I mean order something from that new Italian restaurant Mia told me about" 

"Sounds good" Dinah hummed. "Just don't accuse the delivery boy of stealing our food. Again" 

"Hey, last time I ordered eight dumplings and only got seven. The delivery boy must have gotten hungry on the way over and decided to eat one. There's no other explanation" 

"You truly are something else" Dinah laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this
> 
> I was reading a fanfic and I read a sentence that said "Laurel could sleep through an apocalypse" so that's exactly what I wrote
> 
> Anyway, have a great day and remember to drink water and do something that makes you happy :)
> 
> Peace✌🏽


End file.
